A Wanted Life
by PoppySoo
Summary: Three years after a traumatic event, Ana's life is still in disarray. A chance encounter with Christian takes her through an unimaginable series of turns, and she learns what is really important. HEA. No cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is my own, original writing. No one has permission to reprint, reproduce, store in a retrieval system or transmit any part of this work without my express written permission. This work is the property of Poppy Soo. Any references to actual people, places or events are for fictional purposes only and not intended to be factual or defamatory. E. L. James owns everything relating to _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

 **A/N:** Updated on 1/5/18 with only minor copy edits, no structural changes.

 **Chapter 1**

The young woman stood high above the crowd at the altar, a dream adorned in white lace and layer upon layer of tulle. She peered out over the congregation and took a deep breathe. This would be the last time her friends and family would look upon her as Miss Anastasia Steele. It was the final moment before she merged her life to become part of a whole. She returned her gaze to the man who stood before her. The formal, black tuxedo transformed his normally youthful appearance into an older, more sophisticated version of himself. As she stared into his eyes, she imagined that age would be kind to him well into the decades they would spend together building a good life.

The pastor gave her groom a little prompt, gently reminding him that it was time to say the vows he had written for his beloved. He intently stared deep into Ana, and in return she beamed with affection and pride as tears welled in her eyes. She perceived his hesitation as an endearing reminder of his shy nature. She gave him a knowing, encouraging smile as if she was speaking a silent language that they alone could understand.

He looked down at his shoes, breathed a heavy sigh, and met her gaze squarely before blurting out his speech. "Ana, I can't do this. I cannot marry you. I don't love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you. This was a mistake." He wrung his hands and with every word his feet danced. "I can't do this to you any longer. I have been sleeping with Claire for the last six months. I don't want to marry you."

Ana remained steadfast in her expression, grinning and filled with happiness. His words had not yet penetrated through her euphoric exterior. It wasn't until a collective gasp from the audience shook her from her delusion that she realized her groom was fleeing down the steps. As he ran away from her and down the aisle, Ray Steele tore out of his seat and began chasing him out of the church and through several New York City blocks.

Once out of view, all eyes turned to Claire, the last bridesmaid to Ana's left who had been trying to shrink herself out of the purview of the attendees. She slithered out a side entrance and quickly gathered her things before retreating from the scene. Still in shock, the remainder of the bridal party and the guests all sat motionless as they tried to comprehend the events that had just unfolded before them. The pastor spoke to break the silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen. There will be no wedding because Anastasia Steele is an unlovable woman. That concludes our ceremony today. Thank you."

Everyone vanished, leaving Ana alone standing at the altar with no groom, no family and no friends. She sunk down to the ground and was enveloped by tulle leaving only her head exposed as she sobbed into her hands. She looked to the heavens and cried out to God, "Why?" In response, presents of all shapes and sizes, wrapped in intricate gold, silver and blue papers began to rain down on her covering her body until she could no longer breathe.

* * *

In the adjacent bedroom a striking, shapely blonde woman sat astride a handsome man who groaned every time she lowered her pelvis onto his. She was teasing him, with slow, uneven movements leaving him pleading for more. As she eased into a faster, more methodical rhythm, he closed his eyes. She glided up and down to the music that played softly in the background. As she came closer to climax, her breathing and pace quickened. He sensed her impending peak and encouraged her to let loose.

"Yes," she softly moaned in delight.

He abruptly opened his eyes in the middle of her orgasm, and stopped thrusting his pelvis to meet hers. "Did you just say, no?"

Her body grinding up and down at a frenzied pace, she ignored him. "Yes," her volume increased as she became completely engrossed in the sensation. "Yes, yes, yes!"

She continued, not wanting to spoil the delicious moment. He asked again. Not until she was satisfactorily finished did she stop and ask, "Do you not realize what just happened? What could have possibly possessed me to say no?"

"Yeah, I get what just happened," he replied sarcastically. "But I swear I heard someone say, 'no.' You know as a guy in this situation, I take that word pretty seriously."

"Shhh!" She cut him off and listened carefully. "Oh shit!" Faintly over the music, she could hear a panicked voice repeatedly crying out in the night. She swung her leg around to dismount the man and picked up her panties off a pile of disheveled clothes crumbled on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he inquired clearly disappointed that their bodies were no longer entangled.

She wrapped her bare body in a blue, satin robe that she retrieved from a hook on the back of the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay here, I'll be back. It's my roommate."

"Is there an intruder? Do you need me to call 9-1-1?"

"No. But good to know if there's danger you would let me go investigate while you stay back and make a phone call." She shook her head in disbelief.

She walked out of the room and down a short hallway led by the protests that grew louder and more desperate with every step. Opening the door, the hallway light illuminated an agitated woman tossing in bed. Beads of perspiration glistened on her forehead, and her hyperventilation was punctuated by frightened dissents. The two women had been through this exercise too many times to count over the last three years.

She sat down on the side of the bed and brushed the hair, matted with sweat, out of her friend's face. In a delicate, reassuring voice she said, "Ana, it's Kate. Wake up honey. You're dreaming. It's just a bad dream." Kate repeated this as one would repeat a mantra to gently bring Ana out of her nightmare. After a minute or two, she startled from her fitful sleep and wildly opened her eyes. "It's okay, honey. I'm here. It was just a dream." She continued to stroke her friend's head.

Trying to compose herself, Ana breathed deeply in through her nose and out through pursed lips. As her heartrate steadily declined, she recovered herself enough to say, "It was awful. I was crushed by presents."

"I know, but it wasn't real."

"But it was real, Kate. It is real." She sat up and leaned against the padded headboard before hiding her face in her hands. "Do you realize," her muffled voice wavered, "that next week would have been our three-year anniversary?" Tears began to trickle one by one down her cheeks. "It would have been our leather anniversary."

"I know," she said as she took Ana in her arms.

The slow stream morphed into a faucet as Ana indulged herself in the despair. The pair sat in silence. Eventually, a knock at the open door startled them both. Looking up, they found Kate's date standing in the doorway in his boxers. "Is everything okay?" he asked feeling a little out of place. "Is there anything I can do help?"

His gesture was nice, but the mood of the evening had clearly changed. Kate didn't move from the bed, "No, but thank you. It's time for you to go home now." She said unapologetically.

Puzzled, he replied, "It's 2:30 in the morning. I can just wait for you to come back to bed."

"Nope. 2:30 is definitely time to go home." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?"

"You can just show yourself out. I'll call you later. Thanks for a great night." Kate blew him a kiss, but made no qualms about shutting him down so she could resume attending to her best friend.

As he walked away, both girls heard him say, "I didn't even finish." They looked at one other and even Ana giggled through her tears.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ana apologized.

"It's okay. I finished," she grinned.

Kate put a pot of water on the stove while Ana collected herself in the bathroom. As two cups of chamomile tea steeped, Kate tried to devise the best method to help to her roommate. These nightmares had become increasingly frequent even though it had been almost three years since Ana was left at the altar. She worried almost daily about Ana's health and sanity. Just when she started making real progress, six months earlier she plummeted back into a deeper depression. Although, Ana wouldn't own what was happening. She lived her life in denial and put on a happy façade. She wasn't fooling anyone, especially not Kate, the lone witness to these night terrors.

Ana emerged into the shared kitchen and living room space and sunk down into the corner of the couch. Kate handed her a cup of tea and took her spot in the neighboring chair.

The ruffled brunette took a long sip and held the cup close to her chest. "I would have given him an exquisite pair of Italian driving gloves for our anniversary. He would have worn them on fall drives out to the Hamptons," she lamented the loss of a memory that only ever lived in her mind. A long silence hung in the air before Ana confessed, "I found out yesterday that Claire is pregnant."

"I heard." Just as she had wanted to do countless times before, Kate longed to stand up and shake some sense into her forlorn friend. To remind her that she had been rescued from a life tied to a miserable, lowlife, cheating scumbag. It wasn't that easy though. Superficial approaches to deep seeded hurt only aggravated the problem and drove a wedge between them. Kate knew this from experience, and she decided on a different angle. "Maybe it's time to look for a real job."

Offended, Ana was short in her response, "I have a _real_ job. Have I ever been late on the rent or a bill?"

"It's not about the money. I don't think it's healthy for you to be absorbed in this torment every day."

Ana ran a very successful blog and social media presence through her website "Disengaged" where she commiserated with people who called off their engagements for a wide variety of reason. She consulted women and men, offering practical advice about how to handle all of the details that must be managed after such a significant life change: things like how to return presents, where to sell a never worn wedding dress, and who gets the dog.

"I'm helping people through one of the hardest times they will ever face in their lives," she was defensive. "At least I'm making an impact, not like commenting on the latest pretentious fashion trend to sweep Paris."

Kate was unfazed by the dig to her job as a journalist at a high fashion magazine. As her best friend, she knew Ana well enough to know she would later regret going for the jugular. There was no sense in making her feel bad about it prematurely.

"I know that you are helping people," she placated Ana. "But it's been three years. He's moved on. It's time you helped yourself by moving on too."

"I can't just abandon all of my followers. People depend on me."

"Ok. Well, maybe it's time to pick up some more regular freelance work. Start to phase it out. Or go on a date?" She tentatively approached the latter subject.

"I'm not ready to date," Ana emphatically replied. "I did pitch an idea to Jason Hines over at _Millennial Traveler_ last week about a story on Croatia."

"You didn't tell me you were researching Croatia. It's supposed to be incredibly beautiful. I'm so jealous! That would be an amazing trip, and a getaway would be so good for you right now." Kate gently nudged her.

"Well I haven't heard back from him yet," she brushed it off nonchalantly. "Maybe if I hear back…"

Kate stood up and repositioned herself next to Ana. "It's a step in the right direction." She gave her a big hug feeling slightly optimistic that a trip and a writing assignment could be just the turning point that Ana needed to get her life back on track. "Honey, I hate to do this but I have to get a couple hours of sleep. I'm due in the office for an 8:00am meeting. Are you going to be alright? Do you want to crawl in bed with me?"

"No, I'll be fine," she paused and her face contorted into a sincere and remorseful expression. "Love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you."

Kate stood up and smiled. "You never have to thank me. Side by side or miles apart, sisters will always be…"

Ana finished the phrase they had repeated to one another thousands of times over the years, "connected by the heart." She kissed her hand and threw it to Kate as she walked back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Updated on 1/5/18 with only minor copy edits, no structural changes.

 **Chapter 2**

She ascended the stairs and exited the subway station onto the busy New York City street above and was envious of all the hustle and bustle. She ached to join the throngs of people on their way to dinner or the bar for some down time with friends. It had been a long but productive day at work. The kind of day that should be topped off with a few laughs and a good glass of wine.

Her paced slowed to take it all in, knowing that once she opened the door to her apartment, she would find her best friend sitting at the tiny kitchen table working away on her website. It was her escape. No, it was her excuse, to stay locked inside a self-made prison, and these days it seemed no amount of begging or pleading could make Ana leave, not even for a diversionary drink. Kate had a hundred people she could call at a moment's notice to go out on the town, plus she wasn't the kind of woman who even needed the company of others to enjoy herself. But she knew the guilt of leaving her best friend at home alone, in crisis, would eventually seep in and taint the evening. The once lively apartment they shared after moving to the city after college had turned into an isolating, lonely place that Kate no longer enjoyed. She stalled, trying to prolong the short, two-block walk home.

Just like every other night, the doorman greeted her from behind the desk as she entered the complex. He was on a first name basis with everyone in the building, and he liked Kate the way an uncle likes his niece, often joking and teasing her but with authentic concern for her well-being. She enjoyed the familiarity and comfort of having a happy, friendly face greet her every night as she returned home.

"Good evening, Burt. Have you seen Ana come down today?"

"Good evening to you Miss Kate. No, ma'am I haven't seen her since I got here at 3:00."

"You wanna go grab a drink?"

"Now you know I would never deny you, Miss Kate, but the Mrs. is expecting a full paycheck this week. So I suppose I best stay here and man the door." His mouth turned up in a big, toothy grin.

"Ok. Well you have a good night."

"You too!" he said as she hit the button for the elevator to take her to the fifth floor.

While she waited for the car to arrive, she both regretted and lamented how much she didn't want to go home. It occurred to her that maybe this was the last straw, time for drastic measures. Contemplating what exactly that meant, she rode up floor by floor getting closer by the second to the front door. When she was finally forced to step off the elevator, she had an epiphany. Ray Steele. That's who she needed. Ana hadn't seen her stepdad in almost a year and a half, and although he was a quiet man who gladly avoided confrontation, he loved his only daughter more than life itself. If anyone could partner with Kate to get Ana help it would be Ray. She resolved to call him the next day which gave her the strength to open up the front door and walk through.

Much to her surprise, there was no one sitting at the table or laying on the couch. Her heart sunk with fear that Ana had harmed herself. Although she had never done anything so drastic, it was an ominous picture Kate couldn't get out of her head lately: finding her best friend overdosed on pills or drowned in the bathtub. She walked down the corridor to the bedrooms, frantically calling Ana's name.

"Yeah, I'm in here. In your room."

A wave of relief washed over Kate and afterwards she felt remorse for having even entertained such a dark notion. "What are you doing?"

"Rummaging through your closet. I'm trying to find something professional to wear tomorrow, but I'm not having any luck. None of your beautiful clothes look good on me." She groaned and plopped down on the bed. "I need help."

Kate laughed at her friend, and it felt good to push away the worry even if only temporarily. Ana lived in workout clothes, not because she frequented the gym, but because they were easy and comfortable. "Kate to the rescue! What are you searching for? Why do you need an outfit?" She bounced around the room, excited to play stylist. They hadn't done this in ages, but Kate loved to style Ana. Although she couldn't see it, she had a stellar body and a classic beauty that looked good in almost anything. She was like a blank canvas for Kate to paint.

"I don't need anything special. Calm down. I just need something simple to meet with the editor of _Millennial Traveler_ tomorrow. I'm going to pitch my Croatia story. I was thinking black pencil skirt and a white blouse, but nothing looks good on me."

"That is so awesome, Ana!" She tried to remain somewhat calm, but this was progress. And progress deserved exuberant celebration. She grabbed her roommate and pulled her into in a big embrace that was probably a little too tight before saying, "You look great in everything." Kate surveyed her closet carefully searching for the perfect articles of clothing. She pulled out nine or ten items, and sized Ana up in relation to each one. When she had narrowed it down to two outfit options, she instructed Ana to try them on. Ana obeyed as Kate moved over to her jewelry collection and started pulling out pieces to coordinate. The first outfit looked good, but the second one was even better.

A black silk, ruffled blouse and a cream pencil skirt with a black flowery pattern adorned Ana's body. She resembled a mannequin standing stiff and expressionless while Kate slid chunky bracelets on her wrists and placed black flower earring in her ears.

"There's still something missing. Do you still have those black, open toed heels?"

"Yeah. I think they're buried somewhere in my closet."

"Go dig them out and put them on."

While she waited, Kate grabbed a black jacket and rifled through a collection of purses neatly stored in individual drawstring bags. When she found her prized black, quilted leather Chanel handbag she pulled it out. Ana returned complete with heels, and Kate helped her don the blazer before slinging the purse across her shoulder.

"Perfection! What do you think?"

Ana took a long look at herself in the mirror. "It's a little…puffy," she said as she tossed the ruffles on the front of the blouse.

"But you look amazing. Is puffy bad?"

"No, no. I was just thinking of something a little, plainer."

Kate's face fell. "You look so elegant." She knew she shouldn't dress her friend up like a Barbie doll, but she maintained that sometimes, especially in situations like this, getting out of your comfort zone was exactly what the doctor ordered.

Ana perceived her disappointment, and said, "I love it! Thank you for helping me. I feel very fancy in this outfit. It'll probably make me sit up straighter tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then this deserves a celebratory drink. Are you up for going around the corner for a glass of wine?"

"It might be a little premature to celebrate. The meeting isn't even until tomorrow morning."

"Nope. If you visualize it coming true, then it will. You are going to march into that office tomorrow, pitch your story and come out of there with an offer, and a huge paycheck to go on assignment in freaking Croatia. And tonight we're going to celebrate."

She conceded without much of a fight. It was the second sliver of progress. After she changed into more casual clothes, they headed to a favorite corner pub and enjoyed two glasses of wine before calling it a night. Ana's meeting was in Midtown at 8:00am, and she wanted to get a good night's sleep. It was a small and satisfying victory for both of them.

The next morning, the girls woke up and got around together like old times, getting ready for class or a double date. The familiarity of it felt good, and it set the tone for a great day ahead. Just as Ana was about to leave, Kate approached her holding the Chanel purse.

"I can't borrow your Chanel."

"Yes, you can. Take it. It completes the outfit."

"What if I drop it on the subway and someone steps on it? I can't afford to replace this."

"Take it. You're not going to drop it on the subway. It will bring you good luck." She kissed her friend on the cheek before sending her on her way, Chanel in hand.

Having lived in sneakers for most of the last three years, Ana was unpracticed at wearing heels, and she struggled to elegantly navigate the busy subway. Taking extra precautions so she didn't trip or fall, she walked slowly amidst the throngs of hurried people. She would have two transfers to get within reasonable walking distance of the office. Relieved when she finally emerged from the station with both body and purse intact, she glanced at the street signs to get her bearings and began walking north towards 52nd Street. It had been ages since she was in Midtown this early in the morning, and she marveled as the city started its day. The sounds of squeaky brakes, a bicycle bell, ambulance sirens, jackhammers and conversation filled the air, and it was invigorating. As she approached 51st and 6th Avenue, she paused to confirm the address on her phone. When the light turned yellow and she followed the mob of people as they crossed the busy intersection. Just as she reached the other side, she rolled her ankle but managed to recover by grabbing onto a startled man walking next to her.

Having gained her composure, she straightened her shoulders and proceeded. The office was in a tall, nondescript building on the corner of the next block. Construction ahead funneled the crowd of business men and women into a narrow makeshift sidewalk that was topped with layers of scaffolding. Laborers in jeans and orange vests moved above the sidewalk as they worked to renovate the building. Just as Ana was approaching the scaffolding she caught a glimpse of something falling from above. She looked up to see a large piece of equipment falling fast towards the sidewalk. A jogger, oblivious to the danger, ran past her right into the line of the falling object. She lunged forward and grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt yanking him back hard, with all of her might, just in time to avoid impact. He fell backwards onto the pavement and Ana went down with him unable to maintain her balance in the tall shoes. Seconds later, the bulky, steel head of a sledgehammer hit the ground with a loud smack before the wooden handle toppled over.

People continued to walk by as if they were too busy to be bothered by simply a near tragedy. Stunned, the jogger lay on the ground as Ana stood up and checked the integrity of the borrowed purse before raising her fists to the sky and yelling at the construction workers above her.

"What the hell? You almost killed this man! Wait until I report this to OSHA!" She violently waved her arms as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A couple of workers stood high above her and shrugged their shoulders. They talked amongst themselves before one guy cupped his hand around his ear indicating they couldn't hear her above all the noise. She marched over to the sledgehammer, brandished it in both hands and gestured to them.

"Missing a tool? You almost killed a guy! Where is your safety officer? I want the name of your company!"

Although they likely couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, they knew the tool belonged up there, not on the sidewalk. They scrambled as a few men quickly made their way into the building, presumably to send someone down to investigate.

Ana turned her attention to the man who was sitting on the ground with his head between his knees. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her, seeing her clearly for the first time since she pulled him out of harm's way. He was taken by her beauty and her fierceness. Unbeknownst to Ana, she was exactly what the man looked for in a woman: petite, fit, brown hair, with big blue eyes. Even though she had shown a great deal of courage and grit, he observed an innocence that seemed to peek through the hard exterior. He smiled as she extended her hand to help him up.

"Yes, I'm fine." He dusted off his sweats and removed the remaining earbud dangling from his left ear. "You saved my life."

"I guess? I just did what anyone would have done." The adrenaline dump was starting to wear off and Ana was beginning to realize what just happened. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"No one else even stopped to help. You are an angel who just saved my life."

She smoothed out her skirt and looked around to see if any of the workers had emerged from the building yet. "Do you need anything? Can I call someone?" She fidgeted and bit her lower lip.

"No, I texted someone while you were reprimanding the crew."

"I'm not sure what to say." She leaned the sledgehammer up against the side of the building. "I have a meeting. It's important. I can't miss it."

"Can you wait a few minutes? I want to repay you. I don't have my wallet. All I have is my phone, but let me at least give you a reward."

Ana scrunched her forehead, "You don't have to give me any money. I gotta go."

"Can I at least get your phone number or address? I can send you something. For God's sake, you saved my life."

Ana started to walk away resolute that she would come back and get the information to file a safety complaint. But now she needed to get to her meeting. "No, that's okay. Be careful. Be safe."

As she scrambled away, the man yelled, "Can I at least get your name?"

"Anastasia Steele," he heard before she melded into the pack of pedestrians.

As she slipped off into the distance, a horn honked diverting the man's attention. A tall, stocky, muscular man stepped out of the driver's seat of a black Audi SUV and attentively surveyed the area to assess the situation. "Christian, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as they walked together over to the vehicle. Once comfortably inside he started barking orders to the driver. "I want the name of the construction company doing the work on this building. I need to speak to the CEO, and get me a full background check with financials on an Anastasia Steele: mid to late twenties, long brown hair, big blue eyes. That's all I know. You'll have to work your magic on this one. I want the report this afternoon at the latest."

"Yes, sir," he confirmed before driving to The Mark hotel on the city's Upper East Side.

Kate raced home that evening to get all of the details of Ana's meeting. All she could extract from her friend via text was that it went well. She bounded into the apartment and found the kitchen table covered with papers that Ana rifled through as she alternated between listening and talking to someone on the other end of the phone. She tried to discern who it was, but only getting half the conversation made it difficult. Her roommate was so intensely involved in the discussion, she barely noticed that Kate had taken the seat across the table after putting her bag down on the couch. Kate waved to get her attention and motioned to wrap up. Ana held up a finger suggesting it would be another minute.

After idling tapping her fingers on the table, Kate walked the ten steps to the kitchen and poured them both a glass of wine. She sat it down on the table, and Ana finally said goodbye and put down the phone. Immediately, Kate pounced on her for details of the morning meeting.

"Tell me everything! It went well?" Kate demanded answers to the burning questions that she had been denied all day.

"Calm down. I will give you the details, but first you have to hear this story." She took a drink before continuing. "Listen to this. The woman I was on the phone with found my website, and, oh my, does she have the most tragic story. Last weekend, she went to Vegas with her girlfriends for her bachelorette party. It was fantastic. They had a blast. But when she came home her fiancé was gone. Not just gone, like, moved out of the house gone."

Kate cut her off before she could get out another word. "What? That's awful, but I want to know how the pitch meeting went! I don't want to hear about someone else calling off their wedding."

"I promise I will get to that. Just hear me out. This is so sad. Ok, so, they've been together for twelve years. Twelve years! Living together for eight, and no one knows where he is. Not even his parents, and he hasn't been to work in a week. Is that the craziest thing you've ever heard? Their wedding was supposed to be in two weeks. Do you think he split or do you think something sinister happened to him?"

"If he took all of his stuff, then he split. Cold feet. Case closed. Now tell me about your meeting!"

"Yeah, I suppose, but it's hard to believe he just stopped going to work and no one has seen him."

Kate glared menacingly at Ana across the table.

"I got the assignment. They're drafting up the contract. Since they're a start-up operation, I probably won't make enough to cover the cost of the trip, but I get to go to Croatia. Not a bad deal."

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you. When will you leave?"

"I'll go at the end of May, and they'll publish in their August issue since the travel season before and after the summer rush are pretty similar in terms of cost, weather, things to do."

She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Don't answer it if it's that woman again. I want to hear the rest of the details." Kate scolded her.

She looked at the caller ID. "It's not. It's the doorman." She swiped the slider to answer, "Hey, Burt! What's up?" She paused to listen. "I'm not expecting anything. Alright. I'll be down." She hung up the phone and stood up from her seat. She took another drink before informing Kate there was a delivery waiting for her in the lobby.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Burt didn't say. We'll find out in a minute."

Ten minutes later, Ana reemerged in the apartment carrying the most gorgeous arrangement of dark pink and peach roses in full bloom. There were so many and the vase was so heavy that it was difficult to carry. Kate's mouth dropped with wonder when she saw the flowers. The vase made a loud "thud" sound when Ana sat it in the middle of the table.

"Oh my God, Ana. Who are they from? There must be…," she counted before she continued, "four dozen roses here."

"I honestly have no idea." She grabbed the card and removed it from the envelope. The heavy linen paper was not standard issue from the floral shop, and the words were written in delicate calligraphy. She read the sentiment aloud. "Dear Anastasia Steele, I am eternally grateful that you saved my life this morning. While I could never begin to repay the debt, I would be honored if you would accompany me on May 1st to the Met Gala as a small token of my gratitude. Please call me with your response at the number listed below as soon as possible. We can make arrangements to select a gown and jewelry tomorrow afternoon if that is suitable with your schedule. With sincere appreciation, Christian Grey." Ana was speechless so she took a large swill from her wine glass.

Kate grabbed the card out of Ana's hands and reread it. "What the fuck, Ana? You saved Christian Grey's life this morning and that wasn't the first thing out of your mouth when I walked through the door?" She pulled her hair back into a makeshift ponytail before pressing her hands into her neck as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

Ana recounted the events of the morning and kicked herself for not returning to get the construction company's information to file a formal complaint. "I didn't know who it was. It was just some guy jogging down the sidewalk. Who's Christian Grey anyway? Should I know this guy? Is he an actor?"

"Christian Grey? You know Christian Grey. Everyone knows Christian Grey. He lives in Seattle, early thirties, like youngest self-made billionaire in the history of the world. Grey Enterprises Holdings, you know the communications, sustainable energy company?" Kate kept going in an attempt to jog Ana's memory which was slightly overloaded at the moment.

"Ok, yeah, I think I know him. But there's no way the guy from this morning was the Christian Grey. He was wearing a scruffy pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, jogging down the sidewalk by himself. What kind of a billionaire just jogs down the street with no security?"

"Look him up on your computer!"

Ana typed his name into a Google search, and it returned 114,300,000 entries including enough pictures to fill a small library of books. It was hard to remember exactly what the man from the morning looked like until a picture of Christian running along the Puget Sound popped up. It was an exact match. Ana sat there dumbfounded.

"I fucking saved Christian Grey's life this morning."

"And now he wants you to go to the Met Gala with him!" Kate was literally jumping with every word. The Met Gala was the kind of event a fashionista like her dreamed of attending.

"I can't go to the Met Gala. I don't even know this guy. I won't know a single soul there, and I'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"You HAVE to go to the Met Gala. 99.99999% of people will never have the opportunity to go to this event, including me. Do you know how many strings he must have pulled to even get you approved for the guest list? Especially four days away? You owe it to us to go. If you don't go, you'll come home one day and I'll be gone. Moved out just like that girl's fiancé."

"I'm not gonna go on a date with a complete stranger to the most exclusive event on the planet. Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I don't think it's a date. Supposedly he's gay. He's never photographed with a date."

"Really?"

The two girls stayed up late into the evening reading up on the notorious billionaire. They made a long list of pros and cons which Kate worked hard to pad on the affirmative side combating every one of Ana's negatives with an equally appealing positive. As the hours passed, Kate urged her friend to call and accept. After all, he had said to reply ASAP as there were arrangements that had to be made. Ana was adamant that she would call him in the morning after sleeping on it. By the time they were too exhausted to discuss it anymore, Kate had worn Ana down, and she finally said the words that Kate longed to hear.

"I'll go, but only because I love the Met and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"YES! Now I can go to sleep a happy woman."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Updated on 1/5/18 with only minor copy edits, no structural changes.

 **Chapter 3**

She swung open the door and flipped on the light switch. "Wake up, Cinderella!" Kate serenaded her friend as she sat down on the side of the bed. "It's time to call and accept your invitation to the ball."

Ana cracked open an eye, but immediately shut it tight before groaning. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:10am, and you need to call one Mr. Christian Grey before I leave." Kate shook Ana as she egged her on.

"It's too early. I'm not going to call before 8:30 or 9:00. I don't want to look too eager." She turned over and put the pillow over her head. "Besides he's probably in the shower or something getting ready for work," she said in a muffled voice.

"Oh come on, Ana! I want to hear what he says." She pleaded. "Wouldn't it be more considerate to call before he gets tied up in meetings?"

"No, it wouldn't, and it's very inconsiderate to come in here and wake me up so early." She chided.

"Men like Christian get more done by 8:00am than most people do all day. Come on, do it for me?" Kate pulled the pillow off of Ana's head and gave her best impression of puppy dog eyes.

"Noooooo! I promise I'll text you all the details."

"Alright." Dejected, she got up and started to walk out of the room. "I expect a word for word account!"

Before she reached the door, Ana sat up and beckoned her back. "Wait! Let me ask you something. I was thinking about this last night while I was trying to fall asleep. Do you think it's kind of creepy that he knew where to send the flowers? I only told him my name."

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Powerful people like him have ways of getting information."

"Yeah, I guess so."

At that point sleeping was futile. She tried to roll over and rest but thoughts of the day ahead raced through her head. Christian had mentioned getting a dress and jewelry in his note. On a normal day picking out an outfit was a challenge for Ana, but this was the Met Gala. The notorious gowns that made headlines year after year were months in the making by famous, celebrity designers. How could she possibly find something suitable three days before the event?

A strange mixture of excitement and fear overcame her. It truly was a once in a lifetime experience. Ana knew that well from listening to Kate's circle of friends and colleagues in the fashion world. Anna Wintour didn't just let anyone attend. Even New York City socialites who had more than enough money to afford the $30,000 ticket were denied if a more prestigious celebrity was interested in filling the seat. Not to mention, she adored the Met and visited it often since moving to the city. It was the kind of place where you could escape for hours and get lost in culture, beauty and history. This would be a chance to see it transformed, to experience it in a whole new way.

Although it made a compelling case to attend, she couldn't shake the anxiety of attending her first red carpet event, not to mention the most prestigious red carpet event in the world, with a total stranger. This wasn't like going out with Dave from accounting who you only ran into on occasion in the office. No, it was like going from 0-100 in under six seconds. She hadn't been on a date with anyone besides her ex-fiancé in over five years. She wasn't even sure she even remembered how to be engaging and charming, and she was sure that she couldn't contribute anything to the evening for such a successful man as Christian. She knew that for him this was just a courtesy gesture, payback for pulling a stranger out of harm's way. The pressure of the evening might be too much for her to handle. What if she made a fool of herself? Or worse?

She was talking herself out of it with every thought and image that ran through her mind. If she didn't call and accept the invitation though, she would have to deal with Kate. That might be a fate worse than a disastrous night. She grabbed her phone and headed out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It occurred to her that a stiff drink might be more appropriate. This was one of those times when liquid courage might help if only it weren't so early in the morning.

Before pulling the card out of its envelope, she stopped to enjoy the exquisite roses that graced their plain kitchen table. She dialed the number and took a deep breath before hitting the green connect button.

"Anastasia?" A man's voice on the other end of the phone spoke before she even had a chance to say hello.

"Yes? Yes. Hello? May I speak with Christian Grey?" She was thrown off by the immediate response.

"This is Christian. I have been expecting your call. You received the flowers."

"Yes, thank you. They're lovely."

"Excellent. And the invitation."

"Yes, thank you. It's an incredibly generous offer. I hope you know that you don't have to do anything to repay me. I don't want to inconvenience you at the last minute."

"It's no imposition. I would be more inconvenienced if you declined, so I do hope that you will accompany me."

Her nerves were soothed by his kind words, "I would love to, thank you."

"Then it's settled. We need to get you an outfit."

She cut him off. "About that. I want to be clear that I am not exactly in a position to purchase a designer gown. I know of a few shops that resell and rent gowns, so I planned to check them out today. Is there anything I should know before I get a dress? What are you wearing?"

He openly laughed on the other end of the phone. "I didn't expect you to buy your own dress. I have a final fitting for my tux this afternoon at 2:30pm with our stylist. I've already asked her to pull some options for you. I'll send my driver over to pick you up at 1:45. His name is Jason Taylor. He'll call when he arrives."

She felt weird about accepting such lavish gifts from a stranger. She knew from Kate that celebrities often times returned gowns they wore at awards shows and premiers. It eased her mind a little to know that the dress would likely just be on loan. "That sounds great. I'll be ready, thank you."

"Please stop saying 'thank you,' and I'll see you this afternoon then."

He hung up quickly after a cordial closing. Ana immediately began texting Kate all of the details, although honestly, there wasn't much to report. She spent the rest of the day checking essentials off the list, like shave legs and remove chipped toenail polish, and fretting over what to wear. Following Kate's suggestion to stay dressy casual, she tried on twenty different variations on a simple jeans look: jeans with a t-shirt and jacket; jeans with a sweater; jeans with a blouse. This was not her forte, and ultimately she decided that if she was comfortable it would help her stay calm. She opted for a pair of jean overalls, a striped long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Her idea of dressy was accessorizing with a simple necklace and earrings.

Ana spent lunch grabbing a quick bite and pouring over any bit of information about the gala she could get her hands on. With every click of her computer, she increasingly felt in over her head. As she was finishing her salad, she received a call from Christian's driver announcing a change in plans. They would need to pick Christian up from a meeting in the financial district, and Mr. Taylor would have to change the pickup time to ensure they weren't late. He asked Ana to be outside 30 minutes earlier than originally planned. That only gave her twenty minutes to finish getting ready so she rushed to put on the finishing touches. After sparingly applying some makeup and straightening her hair she walked down to the lobby to wait.

At precisely 1:15pm, a black Audi SUV pulled up in front of her apartment. Mr. Taylor walked up to the building as Ana exited to meet him. He immediately introduced himself without hesitation as if he had seen her before. He instructed her to call him simply by his last name to which she shared that everyone simply addressed her as Ana. He was pleasant but focused, and after opening the door for her, they were quickly on their way down to Lower Manhattan.

It turned out that Taylor wasn't much of a conversationalist, so Ana was grateful that the drive was only about fifteen minutes. She kept herself occupied by playing solitaire on her phone. When they arrived at their destination, they waited for what seemed like an eternity in silence, but in reality, it only about eight minutes. Finally, Christian emerged from the building dressed in a fitted dark grey suit. She immediately felt underdressed.

Taylor jumped to get the door for him. He slid into the backseat with Ana and gave her a long thorough inspection. He was slightly befuddled by her jean overalls and wondered where the elegantly dressed woman of yesterday had gone. Ana equally checked out Christian who now seemed so debonair and handsome, a far cry from his sweat drenched, jogging look. Taylor turned on some soft, classical music in the background and they were on their way.

"Hello, Anastasia."

"Hello." There was a formal, uncomfortable feel about the situation. It lacked any of the warmth one would have with a friend or even an acquaintance. "You can just call me Ana, everybody does."

"Ok, Ana it is. So this should be fun." He smiled looking once again at her overalls. "Do you follow fashion?"

"My roommate works for a fashion magazine, so I would say that I follow it through osmosis. She's really more of a fashionmonger than me." It dawned on her that was the wrong answer given she was joining him for a couture event. "But don't get me wrong, I like nice clothes." She wanted to slump down in the seat and hide. Could she have said anything lamer?

"We're going to meet with Lauren Vidra. She's a well renowned stylist, and she's pulled a dozen or so gowns for you to try on. She really has a designer's eye so I'm certain that you won't have any problem finding something you like."

"That sounds amazing, thank you. I can't wait."

He furrowed his brow at her response and said, "We need to get one thing straight right now."

She tensed up at his statement. Could she have already done something so wrong that she needed to be scolded?

He continued, "Stop saying thank you. This is my way of repaying your selfless act of kindness and my way of thanking you. I'm not going to entertain you saying thank you after every sentence. Understood?"

She shook her head obediently, and replied, "I'm sorry."

"No, apologies accepted either."

"Got it." She timidly smiled feeling a little like a child being corrected by a parent.

They continued to drive in silence while Christian checked his phone. She stared out the window and watched the city go by as they made their way to the Upper East Side.

"So have you been to the Met? Do you enjoy art?"

Ana relaxed with his question. This was a topic of conversation in which she could readily participate. "I've been there too many times to count. It's one of my favorite places."

He was clearly pleased at her response. "What's your favorite exhibit or who's your favorite artist."

"Van Gogh. Without question. I know it's cliché, but I fell hopelessly in love the first time I saw his paintings. Until I moved to New York I had never seen a van Gogh in the flesh, just photographs and prints. But they don't capture the texture in his works. The broad, dramatic brush strokes and the thick paint create such dynamic movement. When you see a piece like "Cypresses" you can feel the breeze on your face, the grass blowing around your legs, the heat from the sun. It's an emotional experience. I didn't know art could make you feel like that." Ana got lost in her own head as she reflected on her favorite artist. Christian enjoyed watching her enthusiasm, and he understood her passion. It was one of the reasons why he donated $25 million to the museum the previous year.

The time passed quickly as they continued their discussion about van Gogh and other artists whose worked was housed at the museum. So engrossed in the subject, it felt premature when Taylor announced they had arrived at their destination. They were buzzed into the old, brick building, and they took the elevator to the fourth floor where a giant open loft space was lined with racks upon rack of clothes, each labeled with a name. There were several large tables strewn with bolts of fabric and sketches. Ana followed Christian's lead, and as they walked in further she could see three platforms surrounded by tall mirrors on one side and black, leather chairs on the other. From behind the mirrors stepped two women. The tall, curvaceous one was wearing a sheer and black gown with a fitted bodice covered in geometric shapes and a long, flowing diaphanous, chiffon skirt. Black ostrich feathers that matched her hair and her underwear, clearly visible through the fabric, adorned the skirt and short sleeves. She ran over in bare feet and gave Christian a huge hug.

Ana assumed that the shorter, women with long, sandy brown hair must be Lauren, the stylist, but she wondered who this stunning vision in black was. She vaguely remembered Christian saying that he had a fitting with "our stylist" during their call that morning. A sinking feeling immediately set in when Ana realized that the woman in the dress must be his girlfriend. She instantly felt like the third wheel.

 **A/N:** Please feel free to check out the Pinterest board that corresponds with the story. I will be updating with each chapter. Pinterest /thepoppysoo/A Wanted Life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you think?" she asked twirling around to provide the full effect of the dress.

"I think it's too revealing." Christian admonished.

The dress was beautiful, and although it left little to the imagination, there was no disputing the woman pulled it off with confidence.

"I think it's breathtaking," Ana gave her opinion.

"She's right, Christian! Don't be such a prude. She's young and beautiful and she should show it off while she has it to show!" The woman gave Christian a polite hug and they exchanged air kisses on both cheeks.

He was about to properly introduce Ana when the woman in the gown grabbed her by the hands and said, "I like you already! You must be Anastasia. I'm so excited to meet you." She pulled Ana into an embrace. "I can't thank you enough for saving my brother's life!"

Her brother. That was a huge relief.

"Ana. She prefers to be called Ana," he said addressing the two women. "Ana, this is my sister, Mia, and this is our New York stylist, Lauren Vidra."

"Yes, the New York stylist. He cheats on me when he's home."

"It's an honor to meet you both."

Lauren chimed in. "Now that we have the niceties out of the way, let's get to the fun part. Christian I have your tux hanging in the second dressing room. Go try it on. Ana and I will get started, and Mia you need to get out of that dress before you snag the fabric or start losing feathers."

Mia twirled around again. "Okay, I just feel so sexy in it. I don't want to take it off."

Christian glared at her with protective big brother disapproval. Mia followed him to the changing rooms while Lauren led Ana over to a rack of dresses labeled with her name. "I didn't know your exact size. Christian just gave me really loose estimates, and I don't know anything about your personal style so I pulled a variety of options. Why don't you look through them and see if anything catches your eye?"

Ana inspected each dress while Lauren went to a small kitchen area and retrieved a bottle from a wine cooler tucked into the corner. She poured four glasses of Riesling and took one over to Ana. "If you see anything you want to try on, just put it at the end of the rack and we'll take them into the fitting room."

Rifling through the options, Ana admired the luxurious fabrics and the intricate details. Outside of her wedding dress, she had never seen such elaborate gowns up close. A wave of anxiety washed over her at the thought of having to choose one. Clearly out of her element, she longed for Kate's support and guidance. She trusted the experts to know what was appropriate for such an occasion, but if Mia's dress was any indication, she might not find anything she was comfortable wearing. Overwhelmed already, she aimlessly continued to look through the rack. Christian came out and took his place on the middle platform. Ana stopped to watch him as he examined himself in the mirror from every angle. In the tailored tuxedo, he looked like a page straight out of a men's magazine. The clean modern lines enhanced his natural good looks. Lauren scrutinized him as she walked towards the podium. She was satisfied with the esthetic but she checked the fit in several places before giving her final seal of approval.

Shortly thereafter, Mia emerged and flitted over to Ana. "Are you so excited to go to the gala?" Before Ana could answer, Mia continued as if they had been long time friends. "You are gonna have such an amazing time! Are you coming to the hotel on Monday to get ready?"

Christian chimed in, "I haven't asked her yet."

"Well then I will. Everyone who's anyone gets ready at The Mark. We have the best aesthetician coming, hair and makeup artists, and of course, Lauren will be there. You just have to come!"

"Don't bombard her. We'll discuss details later. Right now we have to focus on finding a dress." Ana appreciated his comments. His sister was sweet but a little intense.

"Alright. But you should come." Mia whispered the last part to Ana. "So what do you like to wear? What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"I don't know. I haven't really given it much thought. I didn't know I was going until last night, and honestly, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to dress for something like this."

Lauren walked over and joined the women. They explained to Ana that the Met Gala was an opportunity to try something new. Some attendees would match their costume to the theme, but this year that proved to be challenging because Rei Kawakubo's designs were "unique" according to Lauren. Some women simply wore dresses that spoke to them. Although, in truth, anyone who was an A-list star didn't have much say in what they wore because designers created custom frocks for the occasion, and it was more about showing off the designer than the woman. Lauren asked if Ana had ever seen the television show "Say Yes to the Dress." The question gave Ana a little pang of pain. Of course she had. Lauren explained that today should be just as much fun as shopping for a wedding dress and when Ana found the right one she would just know. While the women were talking Christian emerged back in his suit, grabbed a glass of wine, and sat in one of the comfy chairs that surrounded the platforms to take in the show.

One by one the women talked through each gown on the rack deciding whether it was a possibility or not. The first one was a definite no. A black, barely there bodysuit with a sheer skirt, Ana thought it belonged in a Victoria's Secret runway show not the red carpet. The next gown was a grey, long sleeved Versace piece with mesh and lace fabric that you could see right through. Ana nixed that one also. She was intrigued by a long white form fitting gown. Aside from the plunging neckline, it was the first option that provided full coverage. Lauren pulled it out for a better look, but Christian quickly gave a thumbs down when he saw the large plumes of fabric that extended high and wide from each shoulder. After Mia gently encouraged Ana to step out of her comfort zone, they decided to pull five dresses and a pantsuit. Lauren gave her blessing and reassured Ana sometimes gowns that don't look flattering on a hanger can look amazing on the right body.

The siblings chatted while Lauren helped Ana in and out of dresses. The wine had relaxed Ana enough for her to let loose and enjoy the adventure. A baby blue pantsuit and jacket set were up first. It was comfortable, but by all accounts, not very flattering. Nonetheless, she took a selfie before taking it off as she would with all the outfits to share with Kate later. Next up was a cream colored tea length, off-the-shoulder number with large pleats that created massive ruffles in the skirt. The exaggerated bell sleeves had multiple layers of matching ruffles. When Ana saw herself in the mirror, she couldn't stop laughing. The thought of eating or going to the lady's room, with those gigantic sleeves was nothing short of preposterous. The laughter was contagious and even Christian chuckled at the thought.

The Givenchy dress with feathers around the base of the skirt and feathers that looked like a peach moustache across the neckline looked just as ridiculous on Ana as it did on the hangar. She tried on a gold, strapless, tea length gown with an asymmetrical hemline that everyone liked. The last two options were powder blue, a popular color of the season per Lauren, and they were both quite tight and sheer. Ana hadn't even considered that she should have worn nude undergarments until her bright pink panties shown through. That alone made her want to take the dresses off immediately, but she had enough to drink that when Lauren prodded her to model them for Christian and Mia, she acquiesced. Although he never said a word, Christian was quite captivated by her beautiful body.

After all the dresses had been donned, she put on her overalls and walked out from around the mirrors. Lauren and Mia were in a serious debate about the relevancy of the gold dress.

"I just don't think anyone will be wearing tea length asymmetrical hemlines," Mia protested.

"I agree, but remember, it's the type of place where anything goes," Lauren rebutted. "What do you think, Ana? You looked beautiful in all of them, maybe with exception of the Givenchy. But I don't feel like you particularly connected with any of them."

The last thing Ana wanted to do was sound ungrateful. She enjoyed getting to try on so many haute couture gowns, but Lauren was right. Nothing made her feel especially pretty. If she had to choose one, it would be the gold Ashi Studio gown. "They were all lovely, but I think the gold one looked the best."

"But you didn't love it, did you?" Christian seemed to read her mind.

"It's a beautiful dress," she hesitated to elaborate.

Lauren thought for a moment. "You know; I have a dress I think you might like. It shouldn't require extensive alterations, but it's from an old Elie Saab collection. I think it was 2013. Do you want me to grab it or is that too dated?"

"I wouldn't know a 2013 from 2003. I'd love to see it." Ana was holding out hope that it would be something truly special.

Lauren met her back in the dressing room with a navy blue gown in hand. The full skirt and train were covered in fine, intricate bead work; thick spaghetti straps led down to a deep plunging neck and backline; and a thin belt highlighted the waist. The weight of it was surprisingly heavy, but it was much more comfortable than the other gowns she had tried. When she emerged out into the loft, Christian and Mia exchanged approving looks. She gracefully stepped up onto the platform and examined herself in the mirror. Although the cleavage was more than she typically liked to show, she felt sophisticated and pretty, like a princess. A broad, dazzling smile spread across her face.

Christian stood up to get a closer look. Ana's delight with the gown was palpable, and he declared, "Well, that's obviously the one. It brings out your blue eyes."

"Stunning!" declared Mia.

Lauren fitted Ana with a pair of heels and went to work pinning the dress in several places where alterations would need to be made to ensure a perfect fit. While she made her way around the hem, Christian took pictures explaining they would need a visual to help advise the jewelry selection. Once Ana had changed back into her street clothes, they were ready to head out.

"I'll have everything pressed and delivered to the hotel on Sunday. I'll take care of Ana's shoes and clutch, and I'll be there to help you get dressed on Monday. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She was specifically addressing Christian.

"No. As always, you never disappoint." They exchanged air kisses one more time before the trio left the studio.

Christian sat up front with Taylor while Mia talked incessantly about the gala to Ana in the backseat. She listed all of the actors, musicians and athletes who would be in attendance. A few of them were close friends and many of them were acquaintances of the Greys. By the time they arrived back at the hotel, Ana was both petrified and elated at what lay ahead of her. She quickly concluded that Mia was the type of person who never knew an enemy, and it was no surprise when she leaned over to give Ana a hug before stepping out of the vehicle. Christian moved to the back before Taylor proceeded to their next destination.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Yes, th…," she stopped herself before uttering the forbidden words. "It was incredible."

"You look beautiful in the dress you chose."

She blushed. "You were very dapper in your tuxedo."

He spent the rest of the ride checking his phone. Driving down 5th Avenue, she watched out the window as Central Park passed by. In a few short minutes, the vehicle had slowed to a stop in front of Harry Winston. For a moment, Ana expected them to keep on going. There was no way they were picking out jewelry from the famed diamond house whose designs had adorned legends like Elizabeth Taylor and Princess Diana. Ana had passed by the iconic store hundreds of times before it moved a block south for renovation of its flagship operation and peered at the window displays in awe of the bright and shiny baubles. She had never dared to actually enter even to satisfy her curiosity. It was too intimidating.

Christian opened her car door, and led her towards the black and golden wrought iron gates that helped protect millions of dollars in rare gems. He motioned her forward when a formally dressed man opened the heavy glass door. The black and white geometric flooring was polished to such a high sheen that it sparkled like the diamond creations exhibited around the room in antique bronze display cases. The chandelier that hung directly over the hexagon shaped case in the center of the room was striking in its own right. Ana looked around and took in the scene that was somehow both oddly decadent and sterile at the same time. It occurred to her that not one element in the entire place was ordinary except for her. Every detail had been carefully planned in the design to demonstrate the luxury and opulence that was synonymous with the name, Harry Winston. This included the immaculately dressed sales associated who immediately greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. We've been expecting you."

"Good afternoon. I'd like to introduce you to Anastasia Steele."

She held out her hand for a gingerly feminine handshake and said, "It such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Genevieve. I do hope you like what I have picked out." With that she led them up a staircase to a private room.

If Ana had ever felt wildly underdressed, it was right then. Her plan to dress casual to allay her nerves had backfired, and she felt very uncomfortable as soon as they stepped into the boutique. She suspected that if she walked into the establishment on any other day without Christian Grey she wouldn't have received such a warm reception dressed in overalls and sneakers. Nonetheless, she appreciated that she didn't feel judged or demeaned by the sales associate.

They were seated at an antique table. Genevieve disappeared for a moment. Before returning with a stack of blue, leather cases another woman sat a bottle of water before each of them. Ana thought it queer that one would need hydration to pick out a necklace.

"I pulled a few pieces that I thought would accent the dress."

Ana gave Christian a quizzical look.

"I texted her the pictures while you were getting changed."

Boy, he thought of everything. She wondered if Christian's life always ran so smoothly.

Genevieve opened up the first blue, leather tri-fold that housed an incredible diamond necklace, and presented it to Ana for inspection. "I thought we would start with something simple and work our way up to the more dramatic pieces. This is our Diamond Wreath Necklace with 180 marquis, pear-shaped and round diamonds set in platinum. The minimal metal and the varying angles of the diamonds provide exquisite brilliance. The total weight is 47.84 carats, and I would suggest pairing it with a simple post earring or perhaps a small dangle."

The day just kept getting more surreal, and Ana was speechless at the thought of wearing such an expensive and elegant piece of jewelry. She stared at it in awe; the beauty of the design left her dumbstruck. Yesterday she was walking to a meeting and today she was choosing diamond necklaces to wear to the Met Gala. She knew the gems would only be on loan, but the reality that she would soon dress up, put all of her cares behind her, and live out every little girl's fairy tale dream for one night was really starting to sink in. It was enough to elicit tears which she promptly stifled. The sales associate studied her for clues, but Christian's astute perception picked up on her overwhelmed state.

He spoke up while Ana continued to stare, in her own dream world. "I was thinking more of a statement piece."

"Certainly, sir." She closed the tri-fold and selected the case on the bottom of the stack. Before opening it she shared, "We have a vintage set in our possession that I think would be a beautiful accent to your gown." She lifted the lid revealing a breathtaking diamond and sapphire necklace and earring set that sparkled under the lights. Perfectly proportioned graduated round diamonds and pear shaped sapphires outlined in diamonds got progressively smaller from the large center stones. "The necklace contains 380 diamonds and 150 sapphires set in platinum."

Christian cut her off. "We don't need all of the details. Just the lady's opinion." He turned to Ana who was simply enchanted by the piece of art set before her, and he could see the wonder in her eyes. "Would you like to try it on?"

She shook her head trying to maintain her composure. "I would love to."

Genevieve removed the necklace from the case and walked over to Ana. She lifted her long hair up off her back as the sales associate clasped and positioned it on her neck. The weight of the stones was heavy on her chest. She turned to admire it in the mirror. It was so magnificent that not even her striped t-shirt and overall straps detracted from its splendor.

"Can I touch it?" She didn't know the rules in this situation and didn't want to be reprimanded for overstepping the bounds.

"Yes."

Ana gently ran her hand over the necklace before slightly pulling down her shirt so she could see the jewels against her skin. She sat up a little straighter and tried to imagine the necklace with the gown. A faint, sweet smile emerged at the thought of how pretty she would look.

Seeing her approval, Christian said, "I think this is the one. What do you think, Ana?"

"It's definitely the one." Two hours ago she would have felt it too pretentious to make such a declaration, but she knew she had Christian's blessing. And she desperately wanted the chance once in her life to wear something so remarkable.

The sales clerk removed the necklace and placed it back in the case. Ana regretted having to take it off. She asked if she could take a picture to show Kate to which she obliged.

"You have my information. After you clean it, please deliver the necklace and earrings along with the custom cufflinks to my hotel."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. It's our pleasure. We will deliver everything tomorrow. We appreciate your continued patronage."

When Ana got back in the car, there were a few brief seconds during which she was alone. She took the opportunity to let out a silent scream and dance her feet on the floorboards. Although she thought no one was looking, Christian caught a glimpse of her celebration through the window. He was delighted to see her enthusiasm. It had been his goal to give her an unprecedented opportunity as repayment for saving him from harm.

When they arrived back at Ana's apartment, Christian formally invited her to get ready with them at the hotel.

"I don't want to be a burden, and I truly don't have any problem getting around at home. All of my stuff is there."

"First of all, Mia has two friends joining her to primp and preen so you won't be an imposition. We have plenty of space. Secondly, have you ever prepared for a red carpet event?"

"What do you think?" she said mocking his question.

He reproached her with his expression. "There will be 200 photographers, film crews and reporters barraging us from the moment we step out of the limo to the second we are securely inside the museum. This occasion will be immortalized in perpetuity on the internet, in magazines and newspapers around the world. Trust me. You'll want to look your best, and my sister has put together a crew of the foremost experts to make certain that happens."

"When you put it like that, it's hard to decline."

"Good it's settled then, and besides you'll have fun. I'll text you the details on Sunday."

"Sounds great." She wanted so badly to thank him for an amazing day, but she didn't dare disobey his orders. "It was wonderful day. See you Monday."

"Looking forward to it."

Christian had gone to great lengths to give Ana the royal treatment that afternoon, and she felt every bit a queen. When Taylor opened the door for her to step out, a dose of reality hit. She was back in the real world now. For just a moment, she felt like a different woman, but now she remembered the adventure had only been a temporary diversion.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Updated on 1/6/18 with only minor copy edits, no structural changes.

 **Chapter 5**

When she opened the door to the apartment, Kate immediately pounced. She had been waiting impatiently to hear every detail of the day. They sat on the couch as Ana recounted her adventure minute by minute. Anytime Ana's rendition was light on particulars, Kate probed for more information. She wanted to know everything down to the color of Lauren's shoes. Ana obliged the best she could, but she wasn't generally as observant about these things as her best friend.

They went one by one through the pictures on Ana's phone, Kate guessing the designer of every dress before it was revealed. Her accuracy was astounding. Only once did she falter, and Ana couldn't help but be impressed. When they got to the pictures of the necklace and earrings, Kate was flabbergasted, estimating the value of the set to be in the $2-4 million range. She wasn't the connoisseur of high end jewelry like she was of fashion so her estimate had room for error.

While Ana had been out selecting her gown and jewels that afternoon, Kate spent the day skirting some of her work responsibilities and planning the ultimate girls' weekend. She understood the gravity of attending the Met Gala and she intended to make certain Ana was prepared for the firing squad of scrutiny that lay ahead. With so much pre-gala activity happening in the city, it wasn't easy, but she pulled some strings to secure appointments for massages, facials, manicures and pedicures at a high end salon. Before getting the lowdown, she anticipated they would need to shop for accessories like a purse and shoes, but since Christian had taken care of almost every detail, the only shopping left was for a sexy, new pair of panties and a few emergency supplies for her clutch.

Saturday was reminiscent of old times. Not that either of the women had ever prepared for such a prestigious event, but as they traipsed around the city pampering and shopping, they gossiped and giggled like school girls. It harkened back to a time before Ana's wedding debacle when she was carefree and lighthearted. It was cathartic for Kate to see that her old friend still existed since she was usually buried under the heavy weight of depression. When they finally returned home late into the evening, they both collapsed with exhaustion.

On Sunday morning, Kate had one last surprise in store for Ana. She had arranged a leisurely brunch at The Grey Dog, a favorite neighborhood coffeehouse with delicious eats. When they arrived, Elize Avila was waiting for them. Elize was a casual friend of Kate who worked in the advertising department at _Vogue_ , and Kate had arranged for her to provide Ana with a mini Met Gala 101 training course. Although she had never been herself, it was the subject of much conversation at the office every year, and she knew a thing or two about how the night would unfold since the magazine's editor-in-chief had been in charge of the festivities for over 20 years. To keep her anxiety in check, Ana had been imagining the gala as a glorified version of the prom, that is if all of the most famous people in the world attended the same high school. Guests would get dressed, get their picture taken, eat and dance. How hard could it be, right?

Wrong. According to Elize there was a lot to know to avoid embarrassment and to seamlessly fit in with the crowd, which was something she highly advised. If you were Rhianna you could afford to stick out, but if you were Christian Grey's unknown companion you couldn't. As they talked over eggs and smoked salmon, Elize provided an overview of what to expect complete with some important rules.

"I still can't believe you got invited and approved by Anna. I've been working there for six years, and I've never even stepped foot inside the Met during preparations. I'm so jealous!" Elize gushed.

"Well, all you have to do is save a billionaire's life," Kate joked.

"I really need to start being nicer to strangers on the street."

According to Elize, the evening would be orchestrated down to the minute with Anna Wintour arriving a little before 6:00pm. She always walked the carpet first. Her co-chairs would follow and then every attendee would have a set arrival time. Everyone walked the red carpet, although the photographers really only had eyes for the A-list celebrities.

"Do you know your arrival time?"

"Not yet. Christian said he would text me the details tonight."

"Typically the later arrival times are reserved for the biggest stars. When it's your turn to walk, there will be nine spots along the way where you'll stop for photos."

"Are they marked? How will I know where to go next?"

"Just follow the person in front of you. And this isn't Christian's first appearance so I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"Once you get inside you'll go through the receiving line and greet the chairs. Be polite and don't dawdle. Then you'll be routed through the exhibit. It's the obligatory culture for the evening. It's best not to say anything negative. Next there will be a cocktail party which is basically a diversion while the rest of the guests arrive. Don't gush over the stars. I hear it's a pretty relaxed environment once you get inside so people will be nice to you. That is if they're actually a nice person. Because everyone has been carefully vetted ahead of time, celebs can let loose and just be themselves. The last person walks the carpet at 9:00, so depending on how early your arrival time is, you could have a lot of time before dinner. Oh, and that's important, don't forget to eat something before you go. You don't want to get too tipsy during the cocktail hour before the party even starts."

"Got it. Don't dawdle, be positive, don't gush, and eat something before you go."

"Yep. Once everyone has arrived, you'll be taken into the dining area for a formal dinner. I'm talking a really formal dinner, like fit for royalty. They spend months going over the seating arrangement. They try to seat unlikely people together to keep the evening interesting and encourage cross-pollination. If you haven't already, I suggest you brush up on your table etiquette so you know which glass is for red wine and when to use what silverware."

Ana was taking mental notes while she continued through her list of advice. By the end of lunch, Ana was dazed and convinced that with so many opportunities she was bound to screw up something. As they got ready to say their goodbyes, Elize offered one more bit of wisdom.

"Ana, just go and have fun. This will be something you tell your grandkids about, so enjoy it!" She gave them both a hug and started to walk away before turning back and calling out, "Oh and don't get caught using your cell phone. It's strictly forbidden. And don't step on anyone's dress. Ciao!"

Ana and Kate looked at one another, heads swimming with all of the information. She said mockingly, "And if I can just remember all of that, I'll be just fine."

They spent the rest of the afternoon filling in the last few gaps. It wasn't as if Ana was a behemoth. She had been to her fair share of nice restaurants, but eating under the scrutiny of high society was different than eating with friends and family. After brushing up on diagrams of formal place settings, they set the kitchen table as if they were having the Queen of England to dinner. Almost anyway, not all of their stemware matched and they didn't have real china but those were minor details. Once everything was ready, Kate grilled Ana about table etiquette.

"What is the proper way to eat soup?" Kate asked.

Ana responded in her best British accent, "My mum taught me to pick up the bowl and slurp the soup." She mimicked the motions.

"Very funny. That's a sure way to get noticed. The proper way is to dip the spoon sideways on the side of the bowl closest to you, and skim the soup away from you onto the spoon." She demonstrated the motion. "Sip from the side of the spoon not the end."

"Jeez! Who knew eating soup was so complicated." She practiced in the empty bowl before her. It felt contradictory to how she had eaten soup her whole life. "I'm so uncultured! I always skim the soup towards me onto the spoon. You can't tell me that Wiz Khalifa knows the correct way to eat soup."

"We don't care how he eats his soup, we only care how you do. Ok, next question. If you want to take a drink or talk to someone in between bites, what do you do with your silverware?"

She had never given it much thought. She was sure there were plenty of times when she held a conversation with utensils in hand, but in this proper setting it probably made sense to set them down. But where and how? "Well you wouldn't sit them on the table and get the tablecloth dirty so I guess somewhere on the plate?"

"One point for the lady. You want to sit the fork down on the center of the plate at an angle and put the knife on top of it forming two sides of a utensil triangle."

They continued going through the finer points of table manners until Ana was on information overload. Kate suggested they move onto something more fun. She grabbed her computer and sifted through site after site of model poses. They practiced walking gracefully in heels and posing for the camera before moving onto facial expressions. Kate had a big mirror in her bedroom. Standing in front of it, Ana tried to perfect the fish gape, the duck face and the pout to no avail. Kate fell back on the bed snickering as Ana pushed out her lips into distorted and silly poses. They were having too much fun to be making any real progress. Mid-kissy face, the chime of Ana's phone interrupted them. She grabbed it off the dresser and was shocked to see that it was already early evening. The day had flown by.

Christian Grey: Good evening, Ana. We are scheduled to arrive on the red carpet tomorrow at 7:40pm. Taylor will pick you up at 10:00am.

Ten hours to get ready? That seemed excessive. Ana couldn't even fathom what Mia had in store, but she wasn't about to protest. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Anastacia Steele: I'll be ready.

Christian Grey: We have an extra bedroom if you would like to stay over. It will be a late night.

"He invited me to stay over! What should I say?"

"That's a little presumptuous, isn't it?"

"He said there's an extra bedroom and it would be a late night. It's not like that. Besides, you're the one who said he was gay."

"An extra bedroom? Who gets a hotel room with an extra bedroom?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I say accept the invitation. It'll probably just be easier, and who doesn't want to spend the night at The Mark?"

Anastasia Steele: That sounds great. I'll take you up on the invitation.

With that decided, Ana went back to practicing her flirty half smile. Frustrated by her inability to look half as good as the models she was trying to channel, she scrunched her neck to create a double chin and stuck out her lips far in the ultimate duck face. "Kate, I think I've perfected it. What about this?"

"Maybe you should just smile. You have a beautiful smile." Kate suggested.

* * *

The hotel was bustling with activity when Taylor dropped Ana off at the front entrance. In the valet zone, men and women alike unloaded their wares: large train cases and bags full of supplies they would use to paint and primp their clients for the big night. Patrons were perched on the furniture sparsely scattered throughout the lobby chatting with friends, and an older, refined looking woman with alabaster hair was in a panic at the front desk. Although about what, Ana couldn't discern.

She scanned the room in hopes of quickly finding Christian or Mia, but there were no familiar faces in the crowd. A tall, muscular young man dressed in a black suit approached her. She noticed an ear piece like the Secret Service wear and figured he must be security. Maybe she didn't fit in and was going to be asked to leave.

He advanced and asked, "Miss Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes." She found it disarming that he recognized her despite the fact they had never met. This was the second time. Taylor did the same thing on Friday when he picked her up from the apartment.

"I'm here to take you to Mr. Grey's room. Please follow me."

She trailed him into the elevator where his key card unlocked the button for the 14th floor. They rode up in silence, and when they reached their destination he directed her to a room where another security guard stood stone still outside the door. He reached back with his fist and lightly banged on the door three times. Yet another man in black opened the door and dryly greeted Ana in the opulent foyer.

She was directed to follow him through a living space that was lavishly decorated in neutral tones with the occasional pop of color. The room must have been bigger than Ana and Kate's entire apartment. French doors opened up to a terrace that provided views of the city. Imagining they were spectacular, Ana tried to get a glimpse as they walked. At the far end an open doorframe led into an office where Christian sat behind a sleek, modern desk. He was dressed in jeans and a polo, and Ana noticed under the desk his feet were bare. He typed on his computer while talking on the phone. Looking up he acknowledged her before gesturing to wait.

"Schedule the meeting for Wednesday morning. I'll be back in Seattle tomorrow night. Thanks, Ros." He hung up the phone. "Good morning, Ana. Are you ready for the madness to begin?"

She wondered what he meant by his comment, but simple responded, "Good Morning. I think so?"

"The girls are in the back. I have some work to finish up, but Tate can take you."

They made their way through the hallway and Ana tried to take in every detail of the place. Some of the rooms were closed off from the purview of their route, but she guessed the size of the suite to be bigger than two of her childhood homes put together. She could see by the immaculate hardwood flooring, architectural details and state-of-the-art kitchen that it was definitely more extravagant than any place she had ever lived. They snaked their way passed more doors that appeared to lead to bedrooms before finally emerging into a sitting area where three woman sat.

Mia was the first to notice their arrival, and she immediately jumped up and rushed over to Ana to embrace her in a big hug. Tate excused himself before Mia spoke.

"I'm so glad you made it." She grabbed Ana by the hand and led her over to the couch. "These are my friends, Michele and Sloane."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Michele had gorgeous chocolatey skin that matched her eyes and wild but flattering natural hair. Mia explained that they were friends from high school and she had accompanied them on the trip from Seattle.

"How excited are you to go to the gala tonight?" Michele asked.

"I'm excited…a little nervous, but excited. Have you been before or is this your first time?"

"Oh, we're not going to the actual event, but we'll meet up with you guys at the after parties. That's where all the real fun happens anyway."

Sloane chimed in, "I can't believe that Christian asked you to go to the gala." There was a hint of disdain in her voice.

Ana wasn't entirely shocked by the comment. Even she couldn't believe she was going. She was, however, a little taken back by the tone with which it was delivered. Sloane stood up revealing long legs supporting a killer body that was fully on display in a little nightgown. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and when she bent over to unravel it long, chestnut locks hung to the floor.

She flipped her hair back as she stood up and declared, "I'm going to put on my robe."

After she sauntered out, Mia assured Ana, "Don't worry about her. She's harmless. She's a New Yorker with a hard exterior, but she's really lovable once you get to know her." Ana wasn't so sure that they would be spending enough time together to get to the lovable stage.

Mia showed Ana to her bedroom which was through the kitchen, and instructed her to put away her things and change into a robe. They wouldn't want to mess up their hair and makeup by taking off their clothes later. The room was bigger than the bedroom in her apartment and as a real bonus, had its own full bathroom. A white robe was hanging in the closet next to her dress. She ran her hands across the beaded fabric and admired it before getting changed. When Ana emerged, hotel staff were spreading out a brunch buffet in the kitchen. She met the women back in the sitting room and they devised a plan. Mia and Michele still had to shower, and Sloane needed to make a phone call which left Ana alone until their beauty team arrived. Mia suggested she grab a bite to eat.

She wandered back into the kitchen feeling a little out of place, and prepared a plate of fresh fruit, yogurt and granola. Off of the kitchen she could see a dining room. A bouquet of red and orange flowers adorning the table matched the eight bright red chairs that surrounded it. She sat down at the far end so she could soak in the sunshine and enjoy the view from the window. She was picking at her food and admiring the painting on the wall when Christian entered with a plate in hand.

"May I join you?"

It was awkward to be there at the request of a host who was so formal, and she silently prayed that they would become more relaxed over the course of the day. "Of course."

He sat down across from her. "So you grew up in Washington?"

"Yeah, I lived a few other places, but I spent most of my time in Montesano."

"And you went to college in Vancouver. Portland's a fun city, I imagine that area was a great place to go to school?"

"It was." She was struck by how much he knew about her. First the address to their apartment and now her childhood and college days. She had no know, "How do you know so much about me?"

"Do you honestly think I would take a stranger off the street to the Met Gala without doing a background check?" He made no apologies for spying on her in his matter-of-a-fact tone.

"I suppose that's fair. What else do you know about me? Save me the time of telling you my life story."

"Well, I know that you majored in English literature and graduated with a 4.0. I know that you used to work for Simon & Schuster before quitting to start your own website." He paused before continuing. "I know that you were due to be married three years ago but it didn't turn out as expected." He tried to find a gingerly way to mention that painful time.

Amazed that this man who really hadn't said much in the last four days knew so much about her, she got the sense that he wasn't telling her everything in that background investigation. It wasn't hard to find that last bit of information as she shared it freely with her readers, but she wished he didn't know those specifics. "Well I also did some research of my own," she declared.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of something moving in the kitchen. Sloane was walking towards the dining room door. She was disappointed that her first real conversation with Christian was going to be interrupted by that woman. Once she was through the threshold, Sloane noticed Christian on the other side of the table and straightened her posture before strutting around to take a seat by him.

"Hello handsome!" she said in a friendly, flirty voice.

"Hey, Sloane. Can we have some privacy?"

Ana smiled on the inside at how quickly he shut her down.

"Of course." She hung her head in disappointment and marched right back out the door.

"So you researched me, and what did you find out?"

"I found out a lot about your business, but not a lot about your personal life. For someone so influential, you certainly have managed to keep your life private. What do you do, pay off the reporters?"

He chuckled, "My personal life is no one else's business, and I go to great lengths to protect it."

He wasn't giving up any details to Ana either. She reflected back on their time together to recall if she had learned one thing about his personal life. Aside from meeting his sister, the answer was no. She decided there was nothing to lose in being bold.

"So why didn't you have a date for tonight?"

"I did."

He did? What happened? Had Ana inadvertently displaced this mystery woman when she saved him? Perhaps it was Sloane and that was why she came across as hostile.

He continued, "Mia, but she doesn't need me to have a proper place tonight. So I'm taking you instead."

That was hardly the answer she was expecting. She probed deeper. "It's hard to imagine a young, successful man like yourself not having a real date to the benefit. I'm sure that people are lining up to accompany the most eligible bachelor in the country."

He grinned, "I get my fair share of interest, but I have no desire to settle down. At this point in my life, I'm focused on the company. I like to spend my free time how I want to spend it. It would be selfish to start a relationship with someone I wasn't really interested or invested in."

Impressed by his response, she respected his self-awareness. She wanted to convince herself that her own reluctance to date was based on a similar premise, but that would be a lie and no amount of persuasion could make it true. When she was left at the alter it damaged her, made her feel unwanted and unworthy. It resurrected painful memories of her mother who was more interested in finding a man than loving a daughter. She didn't think she could handle any more rejection, and that was the reality of why she wouldn't allow herself to be vulnerable.

They continued to chat over brunch, and although Ana didn't really learn anything earth shattering or personal about him, she felt more comfortable by the time they were done. Before Christian excused himself, he gave Ana one more piece of advice.

"I suggest that you don't post pictures of tonight on your website or social media. I've already instructed Mia and her friends not to use your name or tag you in any photos."

"Why not? This might be an everyday occurrence for you, but this is a pretty big deal for me."

"Trust me. You don't want to be hounded by the press and paparazzi."

She couldn't imagine anyone being interested in her life, but she respected his protectiveness.

As they ate, a team of beauty professionals arrived and began setting up their workstations. Experts spread out around the penthouse and prepared to address skin, makeup, hair, nails, the works. The ladies started out their adventure together, but eventually they would fan out and get personalized attention. The aesthetician spoke with Ana about her skin and her normal care routine. Appalled that her regime only included a mild cleanser at morning and night, she highly recommended they set up some time in the coming weeks to get her on a better plan.

Mia piped some tunes throughout the suite, and they were ready to get started. Teeth whitening strips were applied, followed by under eye pads to hydrate and plump, and lastly a thick, milky concoction was brushed onto the face and neck to prep the skin for makeup. While they waited for the potions to take effect, the girls chattered and chortled taking selfies and posting them to Instagram and Twitter with hashtags like #Metgala and #metball. Ana felt a little left out having been artificially inserted into this well-established posse, but she did her best to keep up.

Rubbing the back of her hands to her face, she had to admit that her skin felt divinely soft and supple. Maybe she would have to follow-up with the aesthetician after all. Next it was onto makeup with Michelangelo. That wasn't his given name, but he declared that he was the Michelangelo of face paint. When she sat down at the table where he had his supplies spread out, she was astounded at his collection. It looked like a makeup counter at Macy's there were so many products. A novice in this area, Ana normally went for a minimalistic approach, but today he wanted a metallic silver smoky eye with a dewy complexion heavy on the highlight.

Before they got started, Michelangelo had one request. "You have to let me do something about those eyebrows. They're unruly, girl." Ana didn't think there was anything wrong with her brows, but she was in for the ride so she gave him cart blanche to do as he pleased. "I don't normally like to pluck on the day of an event in case it causes redness, but I'll cover it up. You don't want to go out in public with those hairy beasts."

Ana hardly recognized herself in the mirror when he was done, looking so glamorous. She excused herself to the ladies' room, and after washing her hands tried a few model poses in the mirror. She thought maybe the transformation would improve her fish gape or pouty face. It didn't, but she stilled loved the outcome. She sent a quick selfie to Kate before heading out to get her hair done.

The senior stylist was finishing smoothing Mia's bob. While Ana waited her turn, an assistant prepped her hair with product and made a perfect part down the middle. After reviewing the dress and accessories, the hairstylist had determined a simple, sleek chignon bun was required. Lifting the hair away from the face and off the neck would allow the jewels to sparkle unobstructed. Ana had pulled her hair back into a knot a million times, and she could usually get it to look pretty good in under five minutes. This was evidently no ordinary bun as the entire process took over an hour and what felt like a gallon of product. The goal was lasting perfection so not a hair would be out of place by the end of the night.

After her escapade with Kate on Saturday, Ana didn't need to have her nails polished, so she sat around and tried to mingle while she waited for the others. Christian was nowhere to be found through all of the pampering. Every now and again she peeked into the office to see if he was working, but he must have holed himself up in the bedroom or left without her noticing. Afraid to mess up any of the hard work already completed, Ana sat still careful not to touch her face or hair.

By late afternoon, the girls' makeovers were complete. Mia celebrated by breaking open a bottle of 2002 Cristal Champagne. The hotel staff once again entered in droves carrying a catered meal from the restaurant below, but this time they laid it out on the dining room table to be served family style. The delicious aroma wafted through the suite, causing Ana's stomach to rumble. Just as the wait staff finished setting the table, Christian appeared in the living room in running shorts and a sweat soaked t-shirt with Lauren at his side.

"Look who I found in the elevator," he announced her arrival. "You ladies go ahead and start eating. I'm going to hop into the shower and I'll join you momentarily."

Ana couldn't resist, "Don't tell me you were running outside again!"

"No, after Thursday I've been sticking to the gym." And with that comment he was quickly out of sight.

Ana heard Sloane whisper to Michele, "I'd gladly ruin my hair and makeup to follow him into the shower." Michele shushed her and playfully pushed her arm.

There were two preparations of salmon, pasta dishes, a chilled seafood platter and a kale salad in the spread on the table. The women sat down and prepared plates. Lauren reminded them not to eat too much as they still had to fit into their dresses. About halfway through the meal, Christian joined them outfitted once again in his jeans, polo and bare feet.

As the clock ticked, the excitement grew. All conversation at the table was around what to expect at the benefit, who they hoped to see, and what after parties they would attend. Anxiety that had been in check for most of the day started to well again in Ana, and she had to stop eating. The smell of food that had been so appetizing was now churning her stomach.

When they were finished, Christian excused himself to prepare, and the team once again went to work on the girls. Makeup was touched up and setting spray applied. Hair was smoothed and sprayed one last time, and Lauren helped the women dress. Mia was first, followed by Ana. When it was her turn, Lauren accompanied Ana to her bedroom. She pulled out a pair of Swarovski embellished Jimmy Choo open toed heels. Even the heels were covered in crystals.

"I know they're a little over the top, but your dress is so long no one will see them. Consider them your glass slippers."

Next she pulled out a small, rectangular vintage Judith Leiber clutch, and handed it to Ana. Rhinestones coated the purse and a delicate flower served as a clasp on top. After all of the accessories were revealed, Ana dropped her robe revealing her slender, taut body in nothing but a pair of lacy, navy panties. She picked them out special to match the dress. Lauren could see her legs slightly shaking. Maybe she was just cold, but Lauren suspected it was nerves.

Lauren helped her into the ball gown and zipped it up. Inspecting the slight alterations and fit, she was very pleased. She kneeled down and fastened the shoes before turning Ana to look into the full length mirror in the bathroom. The image staring back at her was so elegant and attractive, she hardly recognized herself. It brought tears to her eyes to see the transformation. Lauren jokingly rebuked her saying there was no crying in high fashion, especially after your face was put on.

Then she added. "I want you to take a good look in the mirror. Remember you look just as amazing as all of the celebrities you will meet tonight. Leave any apprehension here at the hotel, and once you step out the front doors be fierce and fabulous. You look like a star tonight so be one."

With that pep talk, Lauren walked her out to the living room. Christian and the whole crew were awaiting her appearance. A collective "Ooh" of astonishment spread throughout the room.

"You look gorgeous." Christian smiled.

Taylor had a briefcase open on the table that housed Ana's jewels. Christian took out the necklace and draped it across her chest. His hands on the nape of her neck sent a chill down her spine. He handed her the earrings and she put them on, the final finishing touch.

"Absolutely stunning!" Mia cried.

Christian took a pair of round cufflinks out of the briefcase and put them in the cuffs of his white shirt. The center stone was a black diamond surrounded in a circular pattern by smaller white diamonds. He slid on his jacket, and they were ready to go. They said goodbye to Michele and Sloane and headed down the elevator.

"As soon as we step outside the hotel, they will start taking pictures. Mia will go first. Just have fun with it." He winked at Ana and the elevator doors opened.

They walked towards the front door, and he grabbed her hand. Two security guards held the door open and as soon as they stepped over the threshold the cameras went off in every direction. Christian paused her there for a moment to pose. The next step Ana took was deliberate with strength and confidence. She was determined to make the most of this once in a lifetime experience.

 **A/N: Pinterest board will be updated on 11/12/17. "The Poppy Soo/A Wanted Life"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Metropolitan Museum of Art sits nestled on the east side of Central Park. It was normally a bustling part of the city, especially in warm weather, filled with tourists and locals alike, but today there was a reception from onlookers fit for the royalty of Hollywood. As the limousine creeped down Fifth Avenue, Ana got her first peek at the frenzy surrounding the museum. Her heart rate increased and a vice clamped down on her chest as she watched the throngs of people lining the streets, clamoring for a glimpse of their favorite celebrities.

Christian observed her closely and tried to see the pomp and circumstances as it unfolded through her naïve, inexperienced eyes. Amused at the wonder of her seeing it all for the first time, he lightly touched her arm as she stared out the window. She startled.

"You're going to be fabulous! Just look at you."

She wanted to display confidence but the uncontrollable, exaggerated rise and fall of her chest betrayed her. She forced out a smile but quickly went back to examining the crowds. The limo pulled into position securely protected from the spectators by police barricades and an extensive security detail. Someone in a tuxedo from outside the car opened the door, her cue to get out. Christian gently nudged her along and exited right behind her. As soon as she stepped away from the vehicle, she faltered in her heels, but he quickly caught and steadied her.

"You're with me tonight, Ana. I'll be right beside you the whole time." He whispered in her ear while securing her arm through his, and she softened with his encouraging words.

They walked into a large, beautifully draped, ecru tented space. It was a staging area, and she recognized several people waiting to take their stroll down the famed red carpet. However, she noticed that the carpet wasn't red at all. It was actually white and blue. A small detail, it was somehow reassuring that she wasn't truly walking "the" red carpet. Several people greeted Christian as Ana watched Lena Dunham step out for her stroll up the stairs. They methodically released the guests to ensure each one had their moment in the spotlight. Grace Hartzel, a model she didn't recognized, was next in line followed by Zoe Kravitz. Christian informed her that they would be up after Zoe. A throng of women in black dresses stood around the perimeter of tent.

"Who are all of the women in black," she whispered.

"They're stylists. Lauren should be back down here any second, I hope."

Ana didn't really think it was necessary for someone follow them merely to straighten her gown, but Mia and company were adamant that it was a must. They inched up closer in the queue. Grace sauntered out onto the first position as Ana watched intently. She was fascinated by the women and their outfits. Even if you weren't a fashionista or a celebrity follower, afterwards, pictures from the Met Gala were inescapable. To see the beautiful people up close and in person was surreal, and the diversity of dress was stupefying. For the occasion, Grace donned midnight black pleated palazzo pants and a hooded sweatshirt and topped it off with eye makeup that appeared to be inspired by a Halloween costume or a goth girl. Ana admired and nearly envied the confidence it took to pull off that look. In stark contrast, Zoe was stunningly elegant and graceful in a pink gown adorned with black flowers. As they stood in line behind her, Ana had a nearly uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch the flowers that flowed down her back, just to see if they were real.

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she feared it would be visible in the pictures. That was the funny thing about anxiety, although it's often associated with negative feelings, sometimes it can be evoked from an invigorating kind of stress too. With every minute that passed, Ana's apprehension was transformed into sheer excitement. Just as Zoe Kravitz was released, Lauren came bounding into the tent. She reported that she had successfully gotten Mia three-quarters of the way through the photographers before turning back to meet them.

The time had come. Christian crossed his arm in hers and escorted her out into an open space. Ana took in the scene with amazement, the entire runway from the street to the Grand Stairs was draped in a pleated fabric canopy, and bushes lined the sides behind which photographers and film crews crouched and contorted to get the perfect shot. Instantly, flashes went off from every direction, and the lights were overpowering. Christian positioned them at the first stop and gave his best smoldering look while Lauren quickly smoothed out the train on Ana's dress. With the outfit properly displayed, Christian slid his arm around her back. His hand on her skin sent a flush to her cheeks. He eagerly watched her between posing for the cameras. Once they had taken multiple shots together, he told her to stay put as he stepped away. It was her moment to shine, and she beamed with an effortless beauty that was noticed by all.

From the second they exited the tent, photographers were screaming at them. "Christian over here. Christian this way. Christian who's your date?"

He never said a word, but simply went through the motions politely so the photojournalists could get the requisite snapshots. Normally businessmen didn't garner too much attention at the Met Gala, but Christian was different. He was young, uber wealthy, handsome and single. Reporters were always zealous to know more about this elusive man. Ana didn't know which way to look, there were so many competing cameras, so she kept close watch on him to follow his lead. Before she knew what had happened, they were moving down the carpet towards the next photo opportunity.

The press was in a frenzy trying to get an answer to who the mystery girl was on Christian Grey's arm. They would be publishing pictures throughout the night, and that would be an exclusive scoop. The bachelor billionaire was rarely photographed with women who weren't family or co-workers. A photographer from _Glamour_ had an idea. He texted an assistant who was positioned close to the runway end to see if Mia Grey was still within reach. He stopped taking pictures, trying to will a quick response by staring at his phone. As luck would have it, she was just finishing up at the last station and preparing to walk the stairs to the museum entrance. He implored his coworker to find out about Christian's date.  
He yelled with all his might, "Mia! Mia Grey! Beautiful, Mia, come over here!?" The colleagues around him were focused on the subjects before them unaware that Christian had arrived with a date. He repeated his question three more times before she finally walked over to him.

"Mia, you look breathtaking tonight as always. Who are you wearing and who's the girl with Christian?"

"It's Ralph & Russo. Isn't it divine?" She twirled around to provide the full effect. "Her name is Anastasia Steele. She's such a sweetheart!" Caught up in the evening already, Mia mindlessly answered him without even thinking before blowing him a kiss and jaunting back to the stairs.

A nearby photographer from a competing rag heard the conversation and wrote down the name. The assistant frantically texted his boss with the name, Anastasia Steele, but the couple was already on their way to the next position. At least they would have her name to go to print.

The closer they got to the museum, the more Ana relaxed and enjoyed her time in front of the camera. She was no model, but she was certain that at least a few shots would turn out. There was no harm in pulling a few good pictures off the internet to remember the evening. As they continued the journey along the press line, Ana watched Christian and came to the conclusion that he didn't really enjoy this flashy show. He was polite and moved with a stately flair, but he didn't interact or spend any more time than was necessary at each stop. He fulfilled his promise and held her close, only letting go to give her the stoplight from time to time.

When they reached the Grand Stairs that marked the end of the photographers, Christian backed away as Lauren led Ana up to the fourth step. She instructed Ana to look forward while she draped the dress train down the steps. Once she was perfectly positioned, Lauren told her to look over her shoulder. This was the money shot. Photographers continued to clamor for photos of the mystery woman and yelled incessantly at Christian. Suddenly from her left, Ana heard someone call her name: "Anastasia Steele". She looked over her shoulder to see who it was. The result was one of the most beautiful, candid shots of the entire evening. When Christian heard this, he hurriedly walked over and cautioned the man.

"I don't know how you got her name, but I don't want it published! Do you understand me?"

"Listen, Christian, I could withhold her name, but your sister already told half the press corps, so if I don't publish it, twenty other publications will."

"Fuck! Mia!" Christian said under his breath as he returned to Ana and escorted her to the entrance of the museum.

Having successfully navigated through the first obstacle, for Ana, the Grand Stairs was where the night metamorphosed from one of excited energy into a fairy tale dreamland. Mirrors that extended high above on either side, lit with pink undertones, were covered in flowered balls that created a larger than life polka dot effect. Ascending those stairs with Christian Grey on her arm was truly a magical moment that transported her to another world.

The doors opened for them revealing that her beloved Met had been remade into a floral paradise. The information booth where she always grabbed a map to scout out her next adventure was converted into an enormous three-dimensional violet shaped floral sculpture surrounded by gigantic flower balls in pink, burgundy and red strategically placed around the floor and hung from the ceiling. Pink lights illuminated the stone columns and cast polka pots onto the cream and blue colored carpet that extended throughout the Great Hall.

Christian had to gently steer her away from admiring the décor to attend to the receiving line. It went by so quickly that Ana had barely time to register that she met Katy Perry and Pharrell Williams in the flesh. When he introduced Ana to the famed head of _Vogue_ , Anna Wintour gave Christian a subtle, approving head nod. Ana noted that she wasn't anything like she expected based on the portrayal in _The Devil Wears Prada_ , and Christian clearly had a friendly or at least cordial relationship with her.

Once they got past initial introductions, it was time for the obligatory tour through the "Rei Kawakubo/Comme de Garcons: Art of the In-Between" exhibit. They leisurely made their way through the exhibit stopping along the way for Christian to chat with acquaintances. Standing in front of a collection of boxy, black dresses arranged on white mannequins with clear plastic that served as both hair and face covering, Ana tried to wrap her head around the purpose. The dresses were disproportional to any woman's natural body and had wildly exaggerated silhouettes. She couldn't imagine anyone looking flattering in the clothes, but recognized that it was a type of art beyond her comprehension.

Christian turned to her and asked, "What do you think of the designs?"

"They're very," she hesitated searching for a word that conveyed the right amount of respect without sounding negative, "provocative."

"Yes," he shook his head staring at the figurines. "So what particularly do you find so provocative about it?"

She studied the creations and struggled to sound intelligent about something of which she knew nothing, "The proportions and…" she paused again.

"It's okay. I don't get it either." He let her off the hook. "I know Rei is a genius in the avant garde fashion world, but I bet you're never going to see anyone walking down the street in that dress."

Ana was so relieved to hear him say that, and they broke out in laughter. Luckily no one was within earshot. He took her hand in his as they continued through the exhibit until they finally reached the end and could make their way to the European Sculpture Court, a place that she knew well, for the cocktail party.

Pink upholstered benches and gold tables were speckled amongst the statues transforming the normally stoic, contemplative space. Ana imagined it as a distorted version of Paris Hilton's home; all marble and pink and gold. The place was already starting to fill with people, and there was a palpable note of revelry in the air. Before heading to the bar to procure drinks, Christian parked Ana at a high top table in front of "Ugolino and his Sons." She felt comfortable in the shadow of the macabre sculpture, and a calm settled in noticeably loosening her posture. She knew it very well having studied it on many previous visits. Every time she saw it, the piece left a pang of angst in her heart for its subjects. No amount of glitz and glamour could alter the sad and sordid story it displayed.

She watched Christian disappear into the line at the bar. She was surrounded by familiar faces that she knew only through gossip and music and performances. Amy Schumer and Aziz Ansari appeared to be in an intense discussion to her right while Laura Dern and Julianne Moore chatted on a nearby bench. As she was taking in the scene, a tall gentleman presumably in his early forties approached her. His black glasses were slightly too big for his slender, oblong face.

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

She didn't recognize him. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. Kelvin Covington," He paused expectantly but after a few seconds without a reaction he continued in an attempt to elicit a reaction. "with Apple." After another brief silence answered only by a smile, he said, "We're sponsoring the Met Gala again this year." He reached out his hand to which she obliged a shake.

"Anastasia Steele. It's nice to meet you. It's unlike anything I've ever seen, the gala that is."

"So this is your first time attending?"

"Yes."

"What did you think of the costume exhibit?"

She panicked for a moment, but then remembered. "I thought it was an interesting play on our preconceived notions of fashion."

"How so?"

"Normally we think of fashion as something that highlights or enhances the wearer's body, but the pieces in the exhibit use the body as a mere display to showcase the designs." She silently prayed she got that right. It was something she overheard while touring the exhibit.

Intrigued by her already, he had to ask. "Are you here with someone?" He was equally oblivious to who she was, but hoped she was open to some friendly companionship. Her plunging neckline caught his attention as soon as he walked in the room.

"Yes, my date is at the bar getting us drinks." She gestured in the general direction. "I'm here with Christian Grey."

"Christian? I know him well. You will excuse me if I go say hello? It was truly a pleasure." He tipped his head before bowing out and making a beeline for the bar.

Kelvin cut the line and stood right next to Christian slapping his back. "So, Grey, I met your date. Tell me, is she really a date? I thought you always brought your sister to these functions."

"Kelvin." He replied with mild disdain. "You better not be harassing Ana."

"Harassing? Never. I'm always the consummate gentleman. So what's her story? Is she available?"

Christian turned back to look at Ana. She stood with her back to the table and smiled out upon the crowd with a naïve, enchanted kind of smile. She was truly stunning and her eyes shone a bright blue even through the dim lights. His intentions were pure. He was repaying a debt because Christian Grey always repaid his debts. This was an opportunity to introduce her to people, influential people, people who could, under the right circumstances, change her life. Stranger things had happened. He didn't want to be selfish, but he certainly didn't want Kelvin Covington anywhere near her. He hadn't truly looked at her romantically. In an instant, that all changed.

"No, she's not available. She's my date. You'll have to find yourself some other unsuspecting prey."

"Easy, Grey." He walked away and immediately made his way to the next woman standing alone.

Two drinks in hand, Christian made his way back to Ana more resolute in his burgeoning intentions with every step. She grinned as he came closer and his gaze caught hers. He reciprocated before being ambushed by two women on either side. Simultaneously they planted kisses on each cheek almost causing him to spill the cocktails. Ana watched as Gigi and Bella Hadid gushed over him, hugging him and laying their heads on his shoulders. The women were even more breathtaking in person than on television and in magazines. Intimidated and slightly uncomfortable that she was intruding on a private moment she turned around and focused her attention back on the statue. A pang of jealousy sprung inside her, but she knew she had no right to acknowledge it.

Moments later he arrived at her side and handed her the glass. "I've known them for a long time. I've done business with their dad."

Ana took a drink as she stared at the marble statue of the naked man surrounded by his sons and grandsons. Christian studied her and took a closer look at the figures.

"You seem intrigued."

"Not intrigued. Pained. It's a disturbing tale. Do you know the story of Count Ugolino della Gherardesca?" She pointed to the central figure.

Although she had previously professed her love of the museum, he was astonished that she knew so much about the artwork. "I don't believe I do."

"Ugolino was an aristocrat who lived in Pisa, Italy in the thirteenth century. He wasn't necessarily a good man. He was a traitor who made bad decisions that affected the Pisan people. And towards the end of the century, the city was a mess. There were food shortages and riots, and during one of the riots Ugolino killed the nephew of the Archbishop. In retaliation, the Archbishop turned the people against Ugolino. They captured him and threw him into a tower with his sons and grandsons. After nailing the door shut, they threw the keys in the river, and let them all starve to death."

"That's awful."

"The worst part is that his children loved their father so much they begged him to eat their flesh to survive. It's unclear if he did or if they all starved to death, but he was tormented by the brutal consequences of his actions. Either way he endured the death of each child before his own. I cannot even fathom the suffering of a parent who must witness their child bear the burden of his or her decisions and mistakes."

Christian was hit with her declaration. It had especially poignant meaning to his situation, but certainly she couldn't have known that. Ana was in another world when Christian snapped her back with his question. "How do you possibly know so much about this man and his plight?"

"Ugolino's story is told in Dante's _Inferno_ , Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales_ and a poem by Shelley."

"And you've read them all I presume?"

"You didn't really think I'd be a literature major and not be well read, did you?"

"Touché! I've seen this sculpture many times, but I never knew the story behind it."

"That's one of the amazing things about this place, there are so many stories. Every painting, every statue, and piece of furniture has its own story; a story about the artist, about the subject, about where the piece has been over the years. It's filled with memories, some old, some new. Half the adventure is learning about the art and the other half is appreciating its beauty."

He was moved by her genuine love for the things that surrounded them. He was pleased she was the woman who saved his life on 6th Avenue.

"It's truly fascinating, but it is a party. So let's have some fun!" He grabbed his glass in one hand and Ana's hand in the other before whisking her away to mingle with the guests.


End file.
